My Bloody Valentine
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: En una fecha que pudiera ser la más hermosa del año para muchos, un asesino decide acabar con la vida de las parejas de enamorados. Yugi comente un grave error al llevar a su amada a manos del asesino, quien es alguien de quien nunca lo esperarían.Y&A/S


_Nadia: ¡Ko-nichiwa mis queridos tomadachis! ¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN! :D_

_Yugi: *la mira de forma extraña* Ah ca…¿Y tú por qué andas feliz? A ti no te gusta el día de San Valentin ¬¬_

_Nadia: La neta…lo odio con toda mi alma =w=_

_Yugi: ¿Y eso por qué? *en eso entra una chica de cabello negro bastante largo, cargando miles de flores, paletas de caramelo en forma de corazón, cajas de chocolates y globos de diferentes colores. Debido al peso de los objetos la chica cae al suelo*_

_Hikari: *sentada en el suelo sobándose la cabeza* Auch, me dolió x.x_

_Yugi: *la mira por un momento y regresa su mirada a Nadia* Ah bueno, en que estaba… ¡Ah ya! ¿Por qué no te gusta el día de San Valentin? _

_Nadia: Simple. Es solo un mugre truco de mercadotecnia de la miles de empresas que aprovechan que los enamorados andan con la hormona a rienda suelta, y con eso los "enamorados" compran compulsivamente y malgastan su dinero en algo que: A) Terminaran en tu estomago, B) en el bote de basura C) En un simple y deprimente baúl lleno de polvo o D) perdidos._

_Hikari: *se levanta* Niña eres una amargada ¬¬_

_Nadia: Neeee… El amor es para los débiles mentales ù-ú_

_Yugi: ¿Y si mejor vamos al Fic?_

_Nadia: Bueno… ejem. Este fic lo escribí porque, me dieron ganas xD jeje…Aparte de que ya lo tenía vislumbrado en mi mente desde el año pasado, pero por falta de tiempo no lo pude escribir u-u_

_Hikari: Sera por la flojera ¬¬_

_Nadia: Callate ¬¬#...Bueno, etto… Les diré que no es el típico Atem&Anzu, es una mezcla de Yugi&Anzu con Seto&Anzu, últimamente ando bien loca con eso de juntar a Anzu con alguien más que no sea Atem… ¡PERDONENME! Ok bueno, también recuerden que __**NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A KAZUKI TAKAHASHI-SAMA Y SOLO LOS USO COMO MEDIO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDA ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA. NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES FUE REALMENTE LASTIMADO EN LA REALIZACION DE ESTE FIC.**_

**

* * *

**

MY BLOODY VALENTINE

Era como muchos otros días de San Valentín, el amor flotaba en el aire, las parejas paseando por los parques, salidas y cenas románticas, además cabe mencionar los regalos, el típico oso de peluche gigante, los chocolates en una caja adornada con rojo y en forma de corazón, aparte de las infinitas cartas de amor con poemas, dibujos de corazones o cualquier otro relacionado al tema, pequeños detalles que incomodaban a cierta persona, sobre todo en esa fecha tan especial para la mayoría, exceptuándolo a él, ya que ese día en vez de ser de felicidad, era de sangre.

Últimamente la fecha ya no era tan cómoda para algunos, debido a los problemas en cierto punto estratégico de un asesino, el cual era reconocido por seguir a parejas de enamorados que iban a "pasar el rato" en el mirador, punto de gran vista para observar la cuidad entera, aparte de solitario y preferido por miles de parejas jóvenes que buscaban un momento perfecto para demostrarse el amor uno al otro… Pero solo si vivían para contarlo, ya que el famoso asesino tenía una forma especial para acabar con sus víctimas, de una manera tan cruel, sádica y desquiciada.

Cuando llegaba algún auto al punto perfecto donde no se escuchara nada, no hubiera nadie alrededor, aprovechaba el momento para atacar a cualquier pareja, matando primero a los chicos para no tener ninguna dificultad, después si las cosas se presentaban algo difíciles, como que la chica intensase escapar, este la acorrala dentro del bosque y por último, el golpe final, una herida en el cuello de la víctima, hecha con un arma blanca, dando a entender que era de su propiedad, marcando su territorio con sangre y un alma muerta.

Trataron de capturarlo varias veces, los mejores policías, los mejores médicos forenses, tratando de descifrar su coartada, huellas, pero nada, utilizaba siempre la misma forma, cortaba los cuellos de sus víctimas como una fotocopiadora, como si hubiera un millón como él, nada de rastro, ninguna evidencia de su identidad, pues en efecto, era un experto en la materia: asesinar.

14 de febrero, ah un feliz día, nada mejor que estar con la persona que amas, claro si no te asesinan, eso fue lo que nunca pensó el joven Motou al proponerle su idea a la castaña.

-Em…oye Tea-llamó el de ojos violáceos a la chica que miraba por la ventana metida en sus pensamientos y salió de estos cuando el chico dijo su nombre-Quisiera pedirte algo.

-Dime Yugi-dijo con una sonrisa mientras el chico tomaba asiento en la butaca de enfrente.

-¿Aceptarías salir conmigo?...-calló por un segundo pero decidió no quedarse callado antes de que la chica respondiera-Pero, quisiera que fuera algo más que como amigos…tu me entiendes ¿no?-dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro.-Lo que intento decir es que, si tu…bueno, ¿quisieras ser mi novia este día de San Valentín?

Las mejillas de Tea tomaron un color carmesí, se quedó completamente en blanco debido a la sorpresa, pero ella aunque lo anhelaba con todo su corazón no se imaginaba que dichas palabras salieran del de cabello tricolor, pero después de unos cuantos segundos reaccionó y respondió…

-¡Si!-dijo mientras se lanzaba de su lugar a abrazar al chico en frente ella y este también le correspondió al instante lleno de alegría.

Pero lo que ellos no imaginaban era que un joven de cabello castaño, de ojos azules, que miraban lo que para algunos sería una escena dulce y romántica, a él le causó repugnancia, asco... en fin, la detestaba, escondiendo su rostro en el libro que desde el principio leía con atención pero se desconcentro al escuchar lo que hablaban los "tortolos", escondiendo toda su rabia a regañadientes y a punto de destrozar su libro con las manos debido a la furia que sentía hacia sus adentros, observando desde el rincón del aula sin que aun se percatara su presencia.

Pasaron las clases como normalmente era, claro que con la anomalía de que el oji violeta y la castaña se tomaban de la mano cuando nadie se daba cuenta, pero ellos no sabían que la única excepción era el CEO, que gruñía como lobo pero solo para escucharse a sí mismo sin levantar sospechas, los celos y la ira se mesclaron hasta convertirse en un mar de odio hacia Yugi Motou, mas del que ya le tenía Seto Kaiba. Por fin, el termino de un largo día de estudios, adiós libros, adiós maestros insoportables, pero para Kaiba nada era felicidad si estaba observando a Gardner y a Motou sonriéndose el uno al otro.

-Entonces, ¿a qué hora nos vemos?-pregunto Tea mientras abrazaba al de ojos violáceos y este la tomaba de la cintura.

-Que te parece si voy a recogerte a tu casa a las…7:00 ¿Qué dices?-pregunto Yugi.

-Bien, por mi esta perfecto-contesto ella-Nos veremos luego, adiós-en eso se despidió de este con un beso en la boca inesperado, por lo menos para Kaiba.

La gota que derramo el vaso, si no le gustaba que estuviera cerca de Tea, que la tocara siquiera, ahora un beso, haberse ganado lo que él nunca pudo conseguir fue lo que causó que el castaño saliera de sus cabales, y perdiera la cordura completamente…

-"_Yo…no puede ser…-_pensaba maldiciendo en su interior y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que un rayo callera del cielo y partiera a la mitad al de cabello raro-_No sabes cómo te odio Yugi"_

Estaba a punto de pararse de su lugar e ir a golpear al chico por lo que hiso, pero este tomo sus cosas y se fue antes de que el CEO pudiera hacer algo, pero luego su rostro tomó una forma más calmada y convirtiéndola en una mueca de malicia pues una sonrisa que daba miedo se embozo en su rostro y sus ojos…se volvieron en un azul más oscuro al que tenía su iris.

-_"Ya pronto Motou, recibirás tu castigo"- _Entonces tomó sus pertenencias y salió del instituto.

Tea ya había llegado a su casa, terminó pronto sus labores del hogar para poder ganarse el permiso de salir, problema resuelto, aparte de que en su trabajo como mesera de Burger World le habían dado el día libre por la fecha y su gran trabajo como empleada del mes. Contenta subió a tomar un baño, salió y busco en su armario el atuendo perfecto para la cita, probándose de todo, faldas, blusas, vestidos, pantalones, playeras, etcétera, hasta que se decidió por unos jeans junto con una playera rosa pálido, unos flats y una sudadera morada, cepillo su corta cabellera, un poco de sombra en un tono bajo en los ojos, más un poco de rímel, glos y fin. Ya era la hora, faltaban alrededor de cinco minutos, ya vestida espero unos minutos en la sala de estar de su casa cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta, al abrir vio al chico y se despidió de su madre para luego salir por la puerta de su casa y subir al auto del joven de cabello puntiagudo. Una vez que arrancó, Tea le preguntó a Yugi…

-Y… ¿A dónde iremos?-volteó a mirarlo mientras este manejaba.

-Estaba pensando en ir al mirador-respondió sencillamente, algo que hiso que la castaña se estremeciera un poco debido a la respuesta que obtuvo.

-¿Por qué ahí?-preguntó-No me da buena espina ese lugar, tú ya sabes porque-su tono de voz se escuchaba preocupado.

-No me digas que crees eso del asesino del mirador. Es solo una leyenda urbana, Tea-contesto y esta solo se dedico a voltear la mirada, cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo, al joven tomo de su barbilla para que lo viera fijamente-Confía en mi…-dijo para quitar el temor de su novia con un beso en los labios.

Una vez que llegaron a dicho lugar, salieron del auto para observar el paisaje más de cerca, era hermoso como las luces de la cuidad iluminaban todo y cómo era posible que desde ese punto se pudieran distinguir la estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

-Que bello…-dijo Tea al ver con tanta dicha el panorama.

-No tanto como tú-dijo Yugi, acortando la distancia entre los dos para después sellar sus labios en un dulce beso.

Un viento helado hizo que la chica sintiera frio, por lo que entraron ambos al auto del chico y encendieron la calefacción para ambientarlo un poco. Yugi abrazo a Tea y después tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos para acariciar delicadamente las mejillas de la oji azul que tomaban un color carmesí.

-Te amo, Tea-dijo Yugi mirando aquellos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban.

-Yo también te amo, Yugi-le contestó la chica y justo en el momento en que comenzaron a acortar la distancia… paso lo inesperado.

De haber tenido sus ojos cerrados para poder besar a la chica, Yugi abrió sus ojos debido al dolor que sentía en su espalda, una punzada insoportable, no podía moverse, todo su cuerpo se entumió al sentir algo encajado en su espalda, Tea también abrió los ojos al escuchar los quejidos de su amado y cuando lo vio…

-Yugi…-le llamó pero este no decía ni una palabra-¿Qué te sucede?-y cuando menos lo espero, los ojos de Yugi se hicieron blancos, sangre corría de su boca y callo desfallecido sobre el regazo de la chica-¡Yugi!-Tea se aterrorizo aun mas al ver encajado en la espalda de su novio un cuchillo profundamente-¡Yugi despierta! ¡NO!

De pronto escucho ruidos fuera del auto, volteó alrededor y no encontró señales de alguien ahí presente, intentó quitarse el cuerpo del chico ya inmóvil con dificultad pero lo consiguió, lo apoyó en el asiento donde estaba Yugi, miró su ropa y se había manchado con la sangre de este cuando cayó sobre ella. Y de nuevo…escucho otro ruido proveniente afuera del auto…

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó asustada y con dificultad, había contenido las ganas de gritar pero el miedo no la dejo hasta que se desesperó y volvió a preguntar-¡¿Quién está ahí? ¡Hable ya de una maldita vez!-ya había perdido la paciencia y cuando volteó a ver por la ventana del lado del conductor notó una silueta negra: era el asesino.

Tea no quiso quedarse a morir ahí, salió del auto corriendo y se adentró al bosque, corría aterrorizada y con lagrimas en los ojos por haber dejado a Yugi donde su asesino, pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo justo lo que esperaba el psicópata.

Escuchó pasos, detrás de ella, a un lado de los arbustos mientras ella seguía corriendo, las ramas se movían estrepitosamente y cuando menos lo espero, ya cuando no escucho ningún ruido que la confundiera mas, se detuvo, miro detrás de ella para ver que no fue seguida, pero justo cuando dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, sintió un cuerpo detrás suyo, quedó casi congelada, su piel se erizó, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía gritar y temblaba con facilidad, volteó poco a poco su cabeza y noto a un hombre vestido con una capucha negra y que traía consigo un cuchillo, aquel cuchillo manchado con la sangre de Yugi que había recogido de su otra víctima.

Tea intentó correr pero este la tomó de los brazos bruscamente, mientras ella gritaba desesperada, él intentaba callarla de la mejor manera, pero no lo logro, ya que la chica forcejeaba bastante y de repente, una bofetada por parte de la oji azul, haciendo que la capucha descendiera y descubriera el rostro del psicópata…

-No puede ser…eres tú-dijo sorprendida al ver el rostro del asesino.

A pesar de que no hubiera suficiente luz para verlo perfectamente bien, solo alcanzo a notar que el hombre tenía ojos azules, cabello corto y era alto de estatura, parte de que era delgado. Señas que le recordaron a alguien, o más bien que le ayudaron a reconocerlo…

-Kaiba-dijo apenas en un tono auditivo ya que al parecer había perdido su voz debido al miedo-¿Por qué?- dijo con lagrimas en sus hijos ante la mirada seria del chico frente a ella-¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE KAIBA?

-¡No iba a dejar que Motou se saliera con la suya y te tuviera y yo no!-contestó mientras seguía apretando el brazo de la chica y esta hizo escapar un quejido de dolor-No dejaré que nadie, absolutamente nadie se oponga en mi camino, tu eres mía Tea.

-¡Suéltame!-exigió la castaña forcejeando aun más-Después de lo que hiciste jamás...óyelo bien ¡JAMÁS! Estaría contigo ¡TE ODIO!-el comentario hizo que Kaiba se molestara más por lo que tomó a la chica de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo para tomar su rostro bruscamente con una mano y hacer que la mirara de frente

-Entonces-dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica causándole temor-Si no eres mía...-preparo su arma en mano y…-¡NO SERÁS DE NADIE MÁS!

El momento fue tan rápido que ninguno de los dos pudo percatarse de ello, Seto había besado a Tea bruscamente, y mientras lo hacía…el arma del sujeto se encajó en la espalda de la víctima, que poco a poco, sin haberse separado del beso, fue cerrando los ojos, el calor de su cuerpo iba desapareciendo, sus manos ya no forcejeaban y su cuerpo ya inmóvil y sin vida se encontraba en los brazos del CEO, que al separarse de los labios helados de la chica, la colocó delicadamente en el suelo mientras la sangre se derramaba sin parar. Esta vez, había acabado con su víctima de una forma diferente a la que acostumbraba…Entonces, Seto tomó el cuchillo, ya con la sangre de su querida Tea y con sus dos manos lo sostuvo firmemente para después, clavarlo sobre su pecho directamente hacia el corazón.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir el dolor físico, sus manos débilmente sacaron el arma de su cuerpo arrojándola al piso mientras el oji azul ya no podía con su propio peso debido a que sus piernas de habían debilitado, su sangre brotaba sin cesar y caía a un lado de la chica muerta mientras sonreía tristemente, utilizo sus últimas fuerzas para con su mano acariciar el rostro de su amada que parecía estar dormida, que hasta muerta era igual de hermosa que cuando estaba con vida, su piel, tan suave y tersa, blanca y con manchas de sangre en su boca después del acto del cuchillo sobre su espalda, ya con sus hermosos ojos azules cerrados impidiendo ver dicha belleza. Y así la miró por última vez, sin antes decir…

-Tea…-decía entrecortado debido a que ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para formar ninguna palabra-M-mi linda Tea…Yo…Te amo-cerró sus ojos y murió agarrado de la mano de su amada, a la que seguiría amando en la vida y la muerte.

**~FIN~**

_

* * *

_

Nadia: ¿Y qué les pareció?

_Yugi: ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS? ¿POR QUÉ NUNCA ME TOCA CON ANZU? ¿POR QUÉ TUVE QUE MORIR?_

_Nadia: Ah ps fácil…Atem es demasiado lindo y sexy para morir, no quería que el lunático de Seto le hiciera algo al niño precioso de Atem ^.^_

_Yugi: Te odio ¬¬…_

_Hikari: Que bonito es el amor entre hermanos -.-u… Bueno, y ¿en qué te inspiraste para hacer el fic?_

_Nadia: En las canciones de mí repertorio: __**Helena de My chemical romance, Attack y The kill de 30 seconds to mars, Disculpa los malos pensamientos de Panda y nada más y nada menos que en Bloody Valentine de Good Charlotte.**_

_Yugi: No me sorprende que sean de tus canciones Emo pequeña diclonius vampira ¬¬_

_Nadia: Bueno, me tengo que ir, mamá nos corre ^^U_

_Hikari: Feliz dia de San Valentin ;D_

_Yugi: Y no olviden dejar sus reviews ok_

_Los tres: MATTA NE! XD_


End file.
